forbidden love
by xxtwilightsagaxx
Summary: Sequel to wife swap Cullen style. Edward and Bella adopted 14 yr old Jacqueline. She was abused at the swaped family. Warning self harm. Better inside
1. Chapter 1: meeting the family

Jpov

I was sitting in the car with my new mom and dad, Bella and Edward Cullen, on my way to my new house with my baby's in the back seat with me. I must have fallen asleep cuz I felt to cold arms caring me inside and laying me down. I was confused at first but than it hit me and I wanted to meet every one so I opened my eyes and looked around. It was huge the whole back wall was glass. I sat up and all of a sudden there were 4 new people in front of me. They were all smiling then I was being pulled into a big bear hug.

"Emmett put her down. Now!" I heard my dad say and than I was back on the couch.

"I'm sorry I had too now are you guys going to introduce us to our new niece?." Emmett asked.

"Yeah 1 sec." My mother said as she brought out a cup of water and some grapes.

"Ok jaq this is your uncle Emmett and your aunt Rosalie." My mother said. As she said this aunt Rosalie came and hugged me I hugged her back and looked at my parents who's jaws were touching the ground. Uncle Emmet laughed and they returned back to reality.

"And this is your uncle Jasper ans aunt Alice." My father finished. They both came to hug me.

"Can I show her to her room please" aunt Alice asked. They both nodded and before I could blink I was in front of a door with my name on it. She opened it and it looked like my old room. Only my closet was stocked and and as big as this room and the bathroom was also stocked. Aunt Alice sat on my bed and watched me.

"Aunt Alice if my dad can read minds can you and the others do anything?" I asked.

"I can see the future, Jasper can change emotions, and your mom can block your dad out of her mind or she can shield others minds too. Aunt Alice said

"Oh that's cool." Just that Alice jumped up and ran down stairs and I followed. They were all out side so I stood in the door and watched them attack grandma with hugs. When she asked about me I was so over joyed I ran to her and hugged her. I stepped back to my mom and dad.

"Jaq." my mother said. "This is your grand father Carlisle." She said. He smiled at me and I ran to give him a hug everyone laughed but he hugged me back. After that I went upstairs to get some sleep. I was starting high school tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: high school

I woke up at 6 a.m. with clothes already on my desk with a note from aunt Alice.

Dear jaq,

Come to me and Jasper room so I can do your hair and make up.

Love aunt Alice.

The first thing I had to do was take Zeze for a walk. I put her on the leash and decided to go look around. It was freezing out here. I walked zeze to the river and back after that I took a shower, blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I was wearing dark blue design jeans and a red tank top with a black cardigan on top and 4" black wedges. After I was ready I walked to Aunt Alice's bedroom and knocked.

"Come in." Uncle Jasper said. He saw me and smiled "go in the bathroom." I smiled and walked into the bathroom she had all the makeup and the hair stuff all ready. I sat down and she began curling my hair. After she was done with that she did a black Smokey eye and sprayed me with perfume and told me to go eat. I walked down stairs to see my mom and dad sitting on the couch watching a movie. They both looked up and smiled. My mom got up and hugged me whispering your beautiful in my ear. I went to eat after I was done I got into my dad's Volvo and we were off to school. My parents went with me to the office.

"Hi I'm Jacqueline Cullen." They also changed my last name. "I'm new." She smiled up at me and my parents and handed me my schedule. I had a few classes with each and 2 by myself. The classes went by in a blur I was to zoned out to know until I felt a giant hand on my shoulder I jumped. It was Emmett

"You do know it's lunch right come on." He said to me and I followed I didn't need lunch I just ate theirs. I was looking around the room when my eyes locked with another boys. He was cute and sitting with some big native Americans. I heard my dad growl but neither of us looked away. It hurts too much. One of them with short black hair started shaking him and he looked away the same time Emmett turned me around. Everyone was looking at Edward as he was still glaring at the boy.

"Edward whats wrong?" my mom asked. Looking at me.

"He imprinted on our daughter." He said but it came out as a growl. Just then the bell rang and I had to get to science. I walked to my locked with Emmett and Jasper right behind me. Well at least they can't come to class with me. I grabbed my books and walled into class to give the teacher my slip. I was looking around the class was full except for 1 seat next to the boy from lunch. I walked over and sat my books down.

"Hey I'm Seth Clearwater. And you are?" Seth said

"Jacqueline Cullen, but you can call me jaq." I smiled at him

"Jacobs gonna kill me." He murmured to himself I was pretty sure I wasn't suppose to hear that so I pretended I didnt. I was to busy thinking of Seth to pay attention to the rest of my classes.


	3. Chapter 3: the forest

My dad was silent the whole ride home. When we got to the house he called a family meeting. We all went to the dinning room and sat down but my dad was standing behind my chair.

"We have a problem." He said " Seth Clearwater has imprinted." He said

"How is that our problem?" Grandpa asked.

" because he imprinted on Jacqueline." My dad said both grandma and grandpa's jaws dropped.

"Whats imprinting?" I asked.

"Jacqueline sweetheart Seth is a wolf." My mom said

"Well that's odd ok. What's imprinting tho." I asked again.

"It's a wolf thing it basically means he found his soul mate and it's you." My dad said anger laced his voice.

"Nice to know." I said sarcastically.

"Jaq your not allowed to see him do you understand me?" My dad asked. I jumped out of my chair and yelled no at him before I took off running into the forest the last thing I heard was give her some time to cool down. I ran into a clearing. As soon as I got to the center I collapsed crying with my head in my hands. I don't know how long it was but all of a sudden I heard a dog cry I looked up to see a giant gray wolf in front of me. I remembered what my dad said.

"Seth?" I asked he nodded his big head and slowly came forward I knew he wouldn't hurt me tho. He came right next to me and laid his head on my lap. I hid my face in his fur and cried myself to sleep. I noticed I was being carried I opened my eyes to see Seth carrying me back home he smiled down at me and I nuzzled my head in his chest and went back to bed.

Spov

As soon as I saw her I knew I imprinted Jake was really mad but she wasn't a vampire. I was going to go see her I phrased into a wolf and started running. I was almost there when I heard quiet sobbing I turned into the clearing and my heart broke it was jaq my jaq I cried and she looked up she didn't seem to be afraid maybe they told her.

"Seth?" She asked. I nodded and then I slowly walked to her and put my head in her lap she nuzzled her head in my fur and started crying again eventually she fell asleep. So I phrased and started caring her back. She woke halfway there all I did was smile than she was asleep again. When I knocked on the door Bella answered which was better.

"Hey Seth what brings you hear?" She asked than looked in my arms

"Seth is here?" Edward asked shit this should be good. Bella went to take jaq from my arms but jaq put her arms around my neck and mumbled no

"Seth can you put her in her room?" Bella asked I nodded, Bella and Edward lead the way when I put her on her bed she still wouldn't let go.

"Guys a little help?" I asked. Edward came and detached us.

" Seth let's have a talk." Edward said I nodded and we walked outside.

" I was going to let my daughter no were near you but I don't want to cause her pain or you so as long as you don't hurt her I'm fine with u guys dating." Wait did Edward just give me permission to date his daughter

"Thank you and I would never hurt her and you know that." He nodded than I ran into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: the 2nd day

Jpov

I woke up the next day not really paying any attention to when I was doing. I walked around each room but no one was home. They must have gone hunting. I new Alice would see so I had to get this done and fast it was the only way to numb my pain. After I was ready I went to my bedroom and grabbed my blade and began cutting. I was almost done with one arm when I heard the front door slam closed in less than a second my mom and dad were standing in my door way. My mom went and got a wet washcloth and my dad took my blade.

"What the hell were you doing." My dad said while my mom was cleaning my cuts.

"You could see what I was doing." I whispered knowing her could hear me.

"Lets just get to school. We will talk about this later." He said before storming out.

"Does he hate me?" I asked my mother

"No sweetie he's mad at himself."

"Why?"

"Because last night he had a talk with Seth and he agreed to let you see him." My jaw dropped now I felt bad when she was done I pulled down my sleeve and ran to the music room where he was playing the piano. I went and sat down next to him and watched his hands move over the keys. When he was done he looked down at me with sad

"I'm sorry daddy." I said in a baby voice and a pout lip. He just smiled and nodded. everyone was back now. When I walked down stairs everyone turned to look at me with sad eyes, I put my head down and ran to my dad's car. My mom and dad kept checking on me in the review mirror I just sat there with my arms crossed across my chest looking out the window.

"Seth is waiting for you at your locker." My dad said I nodded and took off with uncle Emmett following me. This was getting annoying. When are eyes met we both smiled and uncle Emmett just rolled his eyes.

"Hi" I said as I ran and gave him a hug. I wasn't sure it was ok till he hugged me back. We stayed like that for about a minute.

"Ehem" I looked up but it wasn't Emmett. Seth let me go and turned around there was a guy I remember my mom telling me about.

"Jaq this is Jacob, Jacob this is Bella's daughter a." Seth introduced us and we shook hands. After suffering through 4 classes I noticed people talking about me and my family. At lunch I noticed Seth wasn't with his friends. I was starting to get worried. I jumped when I felt 2 big hands on my shoulders I looked up to see Seth smiling down at me.

"Can I sit with u guys?" He asked us. I new my dad wouldn't let me sit with the wolf's so he had to let him sit here. I spoke before anyone else could.

"Yes." And he sat down. I knew there was something he wanted to talk to me about but he wouldn't do it around my parents. When the bell rang he walked me to my locker and to class.

"So um I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me on Saturday?" He asked. I was probably smiling like an idiot but I didn't care.

"Yes that would be nice." We both just smiled till the teacher called the class to order. After school I gave Seth a hug and skipped to meet my family. Everyone was smiling I think they were happy to see me happy.


	5. Chapter 5: vision

Epov

The week has gone by fast. Seth was taking my angle on a date tomorrow and I was not ok with that but it made her happy and that's all that matters. Seth always sat with us now even tho the others wanted to kill him for it but we all found that pretty funny. I also hated the thoughts of every male in this school. It was lunch time I was standing in the corner with Bella trying to restrict myself for taking off some of the guys heads and Bella was trying to calm me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Man what's up with Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"The guys thoughts around jaq." Alice said. She got a chorus of ohhs. The next thing I new was my daughter was trying to talk to me.

"Dad are you ok?" She asked

"I'm fine." But I got interrupted by a vision. Alice gasped just as I did. The volturi are coming. I went with my 2 girls girls to the table with Seth.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"5 members of the The volturi are coming to check on us." She said. Everyone looked shocked even Seth.

"And what's the volturi?" Jaq asked. Oh shit we forgot about the human.

"They are the royal family of vampires but they drink human blood so there eyes are red not gold." I said. She looked like she was going to cry.

Jpov

After my father said they drank human blood I thought about all the people that they have killed. I felt a tear go down my cheek Seth whipped it away and hugged me to his chest. Everyone was just staring at us.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ok." Seth said I nodded and he kissed my head. After lunch we went to science. I had my hands under the table in my lap when I felt another hand interlock with mine I knew who it was of course I looked up to see he was staring at me. I gave him a reassuring smile and looked back to the front of the class. Next I had gym with my whole family. They all figured out not to let me and my mom play unless it was dance or tumbling I was the best at that, I even had my first cheer practice today. After school Seth came to watch. The couch soon found out I was the best on the squad too and I was proud of that. After practice we had to have a family meeting and they invited Seth. I wasn't really paying attention until now.

"Seth can you ask jacob if the pack will stand with us?" My dad asked. He nodded.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked

"Were gonna need back up jaq." My mom said to me

"Oh hell no that's not happening no no no and NO!" I said as i got up and ran to my room crying. I went and grabbed my blade than ran out the back door to the river so they couldn't smell the blood. I pulled up my sleeves and started cutting. 10 minutes and a lot of cuts later someone started approaching. I knew if it was Seth I would have to tell him sooner or later. And with my luck it was seth. I turned my head and he was standing 5 paces away from me.

"Seth I need to tell you some thing and you may not like me any more for it."

"I will always love you but what is it?" I stood up with my arms behind my back and my sleeves still up and walked up to him. I could fell the blood running down my arms but I didn't care I was just scared of his reaction. After I was in front of him I held eye contact and pulled my arms in front of me the blood was running free now.

"Look down." I told him when he did he gasped.

"Ill be right back please don't do anything else." When he left I just went back to cutting. He came back but I didn't stop this time I liked the blood flowing like a river down my arms and the silent tears going down my cheeks. I was about to make another cut when he grabbed my hand and took my blade. Than he started cleaning my cuts. The next thing I new was he was picking me up when I fainted.

Spov

When I saw all the blood running down her arms onto the ground my heart stopped I ran inside telling Edward in my head and he started telling everyone else. I grabbed a first aid kit and went back out. I found her cutting and crying again it hurt to see her like this. Once I was done she went to get up and she fainted. Oh shit I picked her up and carried her back to her house. When I walked in Esme gasped

"She fainted from blood loss. where should I put her?" I asked.

"Put her in her room. Thank you Seth." Bella said I nodded and put her in her bed kissing her forehead and went back to the meeting.


	6. Chapter 6: picnic

It was finally Saturday. Today I had a date with Seth we were going on a picnic in the clearing I found. Aunt Alice picked out my outfit of course but just blue jeans with black pumps and a blue shirt my arms were wrapped up and Seth new so no reason for long sleeves and it was warm. After I was all ready I want to take Zeze for a walk along with giving glory and nella food and water. All of my family had gone hunting so I made myself a smooth and went the the screening room. 40 minutes later they got home. At 12 Seth came. When I heard my dad telling Seth to come in I ran down stairs and jumped up on to him and hugged him.

"Well hello to you too." He said as he hugged my back I giggled and hopped back down interlocking my hand with his.

"Bye mom and dad." I yelled as we left. When we got there he set up the picnic while I danced around.

"Come on ballerina time to eat." I smiled and walked over to him. We sat down and started eating he was telling jokes and we were laughing and playing around until we heard a howl in the distance.

"Shit, stay her and don't move." He darted into the forest. A second later he appeared in wolf form and I knew what that meant.

Epov

We were all staying home just in case anything went wrong and Seth or jaq needed us. About 30 minutes into there date Seth was screaming his thoughts at me. 'Edward Edward get here now there HERE!' He thought. As soon as I heard that I ran to the living room.

"Guys the voultori have found jaq and Seth we have to get there now." I screamed and than we were all out of the house.

Jpov

I saw them all emerge from the far side of the forest and I knew they were the voultori. We had my mom's shield around us so they couldn't use there powers on us.

"Well well well what do we have here?" A blond girl asked. "A human and a werewolf. I don't think you should know about us."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Dont speak back to me or you'll suffer."

"No actually I won't." I could tell she was trying to use her powers on us when she figured out she couldn't she glared at us and stepped forward. The second she did I closed my eyes and something weird happened.

Bpov

When we reached the clearing we all froze with dropped jaws. Jaq was standing next to Seth hand raised to the sky like she was holding some thing. We all looked up where the other 4 members of the volturi were looking shocked too. Jane was in the middle of them and couldn't move. Edward and I went over to jaq whose eyes were now opened and she too looked as shocked as everyone else.

"Jaq honey put Jane down." I said

"Let me do something first." She said. This should be good. Jane slowly started being lowered but stopped a few feet above the ground. And jaq walked forward and got in her face.

"If you ever threaten me or Seth or my family again I will snap your head off your shoulders and you will die understood." Jaq said as she loosened her hand so Jane could nod than she sent her flying back over to the volturi. After that they all ran away.


	7. Chapter 7: gifted

Jpov

After the volturi left my dad said we all had to go home Seth included. Since we was still in wolf form and he could run as fast as my family my dad asked him to carry me and he agreed after we got home he went to go get dressed. I sat on a rock looking in a mirror until he came back than he put an arm around my waist and we walked into the living room he sat down on a chair and I sat down on his lap.

"I've never seen the volturi run from anyone before." Grandpa said

"Yeah that was bad ass." Uncle Emmett said. I wasnt really paying attention I was too busy staring into Seth's eyes.

"How tho?" Rose asked.

"i don't know maybe.. Jaq Seth let's go outside. We want to see it your emotions can do anything else."

My dad said

"MKay." But we didn't move.

"Now." My father ordered. "And Seth can I talk to you?"

"Yeah." He answered. I got up and walked outside. Seth came back a minute later with my dad. I ran up and jumped into his arms the second he hugged me back uncle Emmett grabbed me and put himself in between us. All of a sudden there was a bunch of lighting touching the ground around us and thunder I also ended up picking uncle Emmett up and throwing him a few miles away. Everyone starred at me in shock and I just went and hugged Seth. When uncle Emmett got back he was laughing.

"Ok now focus on being sad." my dad said. I closed my eyes and let sadness take over all of a sudden it started pouring rain. "Ok now love." I thought of Seth and it was normal again. "Happy." Than it was sunny. "Ok that's enough for today get up to bed." My dad said. I nodded and walked Seth to the door. I stepped out side to hug Seth but he did something else. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me up off the ground and I wrapped my arms around his neck he crushed his warm lips to mine. They felt like they were made for mine and only mine. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I parted my lips and let his warm tongue crush with mine. When we broke apart I gave him a quick peck and watched as he took off to the forest. When I turned to the door I saw my family there. I asked my dad in my head if they had been there the whole time he simply nodded. I blushed and put my head down and ran into my room.


	8. Chapter 8: family time

Jpov

This has been one interesting week. Grandpa took some blood samples to see why I have these special powers I think I'm a freak but my family just say it makes me special. They also found out that I can project thoughts into others heads. It has been 2 weeks since I came here and the cameras are coming to film the family. My dad thought it would be best if I went to la push with Seth to go meet his family. Also my mom's dad is going to be there so I finally get to meet my other grandpa. Today was Saturday and it was family movie day/lazy day/ game day. Seth was also invited. We were barely ever apart unless we were in class. Today was my turn to pick out the movie so I choose into the woods. After we all watched that the boys decided to play football while the girls did nails. After all that everyone but me went swimming in the river. I knew how skinny I was due to anorexia and I didn't want anyone to see that. Especially Seth. So I just sat there with short and a black tank top. As I was watching I noticed seth, my mom and dad, and uncle Emmett had their backs too me. That could never bee good. Uncle Emmett was talking to them, they were all nodding their heads except my mom she was disagreeing with what they were planning. Are they going to throw me in? I asked my mom threw my head. She nodded so I got up and went to the closest tree I could find. I jumped up on to the branch and was 50 feet up in only a second but that didn't stop him. I started to jump from tree to tree I was good until my dad and uncle Jasper started helping. I jumped out of the tree and started running to the house. I knew my father was the fastest but I was still faster which amazed everyone. I jumped on the roof in one swift movement and they followed. I was surrounded.

"Alright I give up." I said throwing my hands in the air. They all chuckled and uncle Emmett picked me up and took off. I crossed my arms until I needed to get air. The second I was free I got out and grabbed Seth's towel to dry my hair and put it up in a bun.

"Seth I'm using your towel."

"Ok." Everyone just chuckled I glared at them and walked to change. When I came back I new a way to ruin there family fun.

"Aunt Alice and auntie Rose can you guys come shopping with me and mommy if she wants too?" I knew that they couldn't resist. They both nodded and smiled while my mom moaned. "Its ok mom you don't have to go." She gave me an apologetic smile than us 3 took off. When we came back they were all playing video games. Seth uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper came kissed us and took our bags to our rooms. I stayed in my room the rest of the night reading a book in mandrin.


	9. Chapter 9: la push

Jpov

I woke up and remembered what we would be doing today. I get to meet my other grandpa today. I remember my mom calling last night and telling him I would be with Seth and he would meet me but I was scared what if he didn't like me?

"He will love you everyone does." I jumped I didn't know my dad had been standing there. I smiled at him and went to get ready. I was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a blue fluffy jacket, black jeans and black heeled boots with my hair half up half down and natural makeup. Jakob and Seth would be picking me up since Jake could drive. After I was done I walked downstairs to eat what Esme made me. Of course aunt Alice came bouncing down the stairs with a black designer bag and made me take it too. About an hour later Seth came. I was in my room reading and was really enjoying that I was starting to develop vampire abilities. Grandpa thought that my dad might have been a vampire and after 13 I should start to develop my powers. I ran down stairs and attack Seth with kisses than said bye to my family and got in the car. I was quiet the whole was to be true I am really shy. When we go there I saw my grandpa was already there. We got out of the car but I didn't move till Seth came over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will love you just like me."

"I love you too." I said and gave him a kiss. He put his arm around my waist and lead me into the house. When we walked in everyone look up and attacked Seth as I stepped aside and starred at them like I was crazy. I suddenly felt someone grab my hand and pull me forward.

"I'm sorry, I'm Emily Sam's wife, and you must me Seth's imprint." Really that's my name.

"Um yeah Jacqueline." I said. And shook her hand

"I'll introduce you to Charlie Bella's dad." I smiled and nodded. She took me over to an older man

"Charlie this is Jacqueline Bella's adopted daughter, and jaq this is your grandfather Charlie."

"Hi Charlie." I said shyly

"Oh please call me grandpa." He said and hugged me. Now everyone was sitting and Seth pulled me on to his lap.

"Hey it's Seth's imprint." Somebody said I just glared at him about to pick him up when we heard thunder.

"Don't make jaq angry just trust me on that." Seth said.

"What is a little girl going to do to me." The same guy said. I looked to Seth and he nodded. I looked at him and put my hand in front of me and raised my hand. When he was hovering I closed my fist so he couldn't move than I stood up and walked out of the house him following as did everyone else when I was out side I moved my hand facing the sky and he shot up 50 feet. And than lightning was touching the ground around us. I was too busy watching him that I didn't notice Seth Wes behind me until he put his arms around me.

"Throw him. He deserves to be put in his place." Seth said.

"Ask if I can first." I loosened my hand so he could move

"He guys can jaq throw him?" They all nodded and I moved my hand to the left and let him go by letting my arm fall. Seth turned me around and kissed me until we heard a wolf approach. He was growling at me so I did it again only in his wolf form. I didn't close my fist tho. There was lightning again.

"Now now now there is no need to get sassy with me. If I put you down will you attack." Everyone laughed and he shook his head so I let him down. Than I turned around as strutted into the house with Seth on my heals. When I got into the house i got a call from my mom.

"Hey mom what's up?" I asked

"Your dad wants me to tell you to stop playing with the weather."

"Are you guys outside now?"

"Put her on speaker." Grandpa told me. I nodded and did so

"Yes why?" I looked out the window and let the sadness take over. It started pouring rain. I heard my dad ask my mom for the phone.

"Stop messing with the weather, don't think I won't let you uncle Emmett and Jasper mess with you." My dad said and everyone started laughing at my facial expression. Than it stopped

"Thank you. Your mom and I love you."

"Love you too dad." Than I hung up. The rest of the time I got to know them until we heard a knock on the door and someone yelled come in. And in came Emmett and Jasper I got up and moaned.

"Shit. See you guys later." I kissed Seth and left with my uncle's.


	10. Chapter 10: home

After running home with my uncle's I waited outside for a moment I wanted to prepare myself just in case. When I walked in they were all sitting in the living room everyone but my dad looked up. Mom shield me I said threw my mind she nodded and I continued am I in trouble? She nodded again. I slowly turned around and headed for the door.

"Not so fast." My dad said. Damn! I ran out the door anyway I knew no one would try to get me so I just sat on a rock in our lawn until I got bored and went back inside.

"Your stubborn just like your mother too." My dad said "now the blood samples for one did reveal your half vampire we got in contact with your mom and she said that he was killed." I nodded I knew deep down he wasn't my father." And as your punishment goes no Seth for 3 weeks." My jaw dropped and I ran upstairs the same thing I do when I'm sad than I hopped out of my window. I already new it was pouring so it wasn't a shock. I ran until I new they wouldn't find me I also his my sent. Once I got to a meadow I started to cut again only when I did this the sky went completely black. After about 20 minutes I decided to ly down and watch the black sky and let the blood run free.

Spov

About 20 minutes after jaq left it started pouring rain everyone looked at but than it stopped and went black now everyone looked scared as hell starring at me. This one I didn't know.

"Shit." I whispered and ran out in wolf form to the Cullen's when I got there I couldn't smell her so I went into the forest to go into human form. I knocked not the door and Edward answered he looked sick and Bella was next to him with the same look.

"Um what's up with the ultimate darkness is jaq ok?" I asked

"We don't know Alice can't see her future and she just ran away after we told her what her punishment was." Bella said. Now I was looking sick. "She also somehow hid her sent. But we didn't know what emotion this is."

"Not to be rude or anything but shouldn't we be looking for her?" I asked. They both nodded and I took off back into the forest. I decided to go north I was looking everywhere when I smelt blood drifting toward me from the west. Once I got to the edge of the clearing I saw her laying on the ground with her palms facing up and blood running down into them she had her eyes closed but there were still tears going down her face. I put on my shorts and ran over to her and grabbed the phone from her pocket texting Edward and Bella to tell them what was up. Than I picked her up and began running back to her home. When I got there Edward opened the door and looked down at his daughters sleeping body cradled in my arms. Bella came down the stairs as I sat jaq on the couch and gasped and ran over to her daughter. Than she looked at me and gasped again at my appearance I looked down to see I was covered in blood.

"Edward will get you some clothes and you can use jaqs bathroom. You don't wanna look like that when she wakes up." Bella said. I nodded and followed edward. When I got out of the shower jaq was on her bed looked happy and like an Angel. There was a note taped to the pillow it read,

Dear Seth,

We talked to your parents and you can stay with us tonight Edward is allowing you to sleep in jaqs bedroom he said to warn you we hear everything and remember your going to school tomorrow Jake brought you some things there on top of her dresser with your back pack sleep well

Love Bella

Well that was a shock but I wasn't going to be ungrateful I would have to thank him. I climbed into bed and snuggled up to the love of my life and drifted into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: bullied

Jpov

I woke up with an arm around my waist. I turned over to see Seth only his face was buried in my hair. I smiled and kissed his forehead and went back to sleep. When I woke up by my alarm I slid out of his arms and went to the shower. I blow dried and curled my hair than put it in a pony tail than got dressed. I wore a cardigan and a gold crop top and black jeans with winter boots. I put on my make up which was just a Smokey eye with gold and hop earrings and a necklace that says bite me, sprayed myself with perfume and went to go get Seth up. I sat down next to him and put a hand on his face.

"Hey Seth time to wake up we have school." He still didn't move so I shook him a bit and tried again "Seth come on get up." I could hear everyone laughing down stairs. I walked down stairs to get water too dump on him. My mom was in the kitchen making food when I came down.

"Having trouble waking up the mutt?" My aunt Rose asked I glared at her and walked back up to my room. I dumped the water on Seth.

"Hey what was that for?" He yelled and I could hear everyone laughing at his reaction

"You wouldn't get up."

"A simple kiss would have been enough!"

"Well that's good to know for next time isn't it." I raised a eyebrow at him. He crossed his arms across his chest

"I hate you." He pouted

"Shut up you know you love me." I gave him a quick kiss and went down stairs to eat. He came down about 20 minutes later and gave me a deeper kiss than began eating too. We left for school and everything was good till some random guy decided to point out that my sleeve was up after that when ever I walked by people they would whisper about me and I could hear what they were saying as could the rest of my family and seth. Lunch was the worst. I walked into the cafeteria alone while they were all waiting for me and the whole cafeteria went hush with whispers that we all could hear. People were saying things like cutter suicide anorexic even tho they were true they didn't know that. I walked quickly over to our table and sat next to Seth who put his arm around my waist and hugged me to them everyone else looked at me with concerned eyes. My mom and dad looked like they would cry. While everyone else was staring at us. I folded my arms on the table and put my head down

"I wanna die." I moaned into my arms.

"Well your not aloud too." My uncle Emmett said I lifted my head to glare at him.

"Shes feeling so much pain I'm surprised she looks ok." My uncle Jasper said. Seth just hugged me. Everyone was still starring tho.

"Why are all u guys starring there's nothing to be seen hear so goodbye." My uncle Emmett yelled and everyone turned. Once I got home I just looked out my window nobody not even Seth could stop my silent tears and I knew how much it hurt him to see me like this but he stayed and held me too him and let me cry into his chest. God I love him. He even stayed with us if I asked and would sleep next to me. The next day was no better. During class people would sit behind me and talk about how messed up I was or call me things I would always have someone with me usually Seth or my parents but not always. It got so bad to where I would ask my dad for his keys and sit in the car and cry but Seth would always be there with me unless I told him to go be with someone happy.


	12. Chapter 12: hell

Waking up was something I dreaded now. My life was a mess I cut more frequently and didn't eat the only person who could get me to eat was seth. I was getting ready one morning when my aunt Alice came in with my cheer uniform

"Theirs a game after school you have to wear it." I took the uniform from her and put it on when I got down stairs my dad had a camera.

"Oh come on no picture's." I said

"Just as stubborn as your mother." He said. Seth was upstairs getting ready in my bathroom. He hadn't seen my uniform yet and I didn't want him to. It was a short red gold and white mini skirt, red spandex and long sleeve under shirt and a red gold and white cropped top that said forks.

"I'm going out the practice." I said

"Ok" my mom and dad said. I went out and warmed up than I went in to a round off backhand spring with a double twist but I landed wrong. And fell.

"Mom dad get out hear now." I cried out they both rushed to my side

"What's wrong honey?" My mom asked.

"I think I broke me ankle." I told them. My dad picked me up and set me on the couch. Seth ran over to my side.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine. Just give me a second." I put my hands on my ankle and closed my eyes and focused on healing. When I opened my eyes it didn't hurt. I went to get up but they wouldn't let me.

"Guys let me get up I think I found another gift." Than they finally let me up I walked normally so I decided to try that stunt again. And this time I landed perfectly with no pain. I smiled and skipped to the car while they all stood there shocked. The day went normal I just always got bullied but this time it was about being a cheerleader. Once they figured I was the best one they all loved me but I gave them the cold shoulder. Seth was just going to live with us since wolf don't age and he has been like that for about 50 years. And my dad let us share my room. Now let's see what life wants to throw at me tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13: leo

Jpov

It was always pouring down rain now which just made everyone worried. I never came out of my room unless it was to go to school. Today aunt Alice decided to drag me shopping which I told her no to but that didn't stop aunt Alice. I followed her around the whole mall I didn't like anything until I got an idea.

"Hey aunt Alice can I get my belly button pierced? You brought your id right." I asked. She nodded but was still thinking about it.

"I don't know your parents will kill me."

"I won't let them plus it was my idea."

"Ok" I smiled and we ran in after we bought a few more belly rings and some phone cases and left. I was wearing a half shirt so I knew they would see it.

"Um whats that?" My aunt Rose asked. Everyone looked to me than my piercing.

"I got my belly button pierced." As soon as I said that my father's eyes went black and he ran over to Alice and started screaming at her.

"What the hell I thought you were Watching her how could you let her do this with out my permission.!?" He yelled. I immediately brought his body up and closed my fist and walked outside. My eyes went black.

"It wasn't her fault it was mine you wanna yell at someone yell at me!" I screamed and ran off. As I was running I saw a mountain lion and had the urge to pounce. I landed on it and bit it's neck after I was finished I looked down at the dead body. I feel to the ground crying than I remembered I could heal so maybe I could bring him back. I put my hands on his neck and began singing a lulaby. Hush a by don't you cry go to sleep little baby and when you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses. I sang threw my tears. His wounds healed and he got up I smiled and started walking away but he followed me. I stopped and turned around and put my hand out he came and rubbed his head against my hand

"I'm gonna name you Leo." I turned around and walked back to my house everyone of course smelt Leo they all came running out with black eyes. I knew I had blood on my face but I didn't care my eyes were also black but with anger. They all stopped and looked at me in crouched position

"Get away from that thing so we can bring him down." Uncle Emmett told me. I took a protective stance over him as he lied down and growled at everyone they all looked at me if I was crazy.

"Nobody will lay a finger on Leo am I clear." I yelled I replied my hunting trip in their heads they all gasped and straightened up I smiled.

"Now I am going to take a shower and don't mess with leo." They all nodded. "Good." I walked away with Leo automatically following. I walked into my room and Leo went and sat on my bed next to sleeping Seth. " Leo be nice to everyone in the house." He nodded and I walked into the shower. When I got out I gave Leo water and woke up seth by kissing him. Once he saw the mountain lion I was petting he screamed.

"What the hell is that." He yelled.

"Seth this is Leo." I showed him the images of what happened than I left back out with Leo.


	14. Chapter 14: the bear

Jpov

My usual routine of getting bullied didn't get any better in fact it got worst when I was alone. I had 4th period alone the people got so bad I had to run out of the class. I ran all the way home and cried in my bedroom and it started pouring rain my phone was blowing up but I didn't care. Grandma was hunting so it was just me and Leo. I decided I would turn the sky black again than drifted into a nice sleep cuddling Leo.

Spov

I was walking to lunch with the Cullen's when the sky turned black. We all looked at each other with scared faces than walked around the school looking for her. When we couldn't find her we got into the car and went back to the Cullen's

"We really need to put a tracker on that phone of hers." Bella said to Edward.

"Yeah you guys may want to look into that." I said. They both smiled at me and looked back at the road. We were all standing in the drive way when something hit me.

"Um guys what about Leo he hates you guys." They all looked at me

"And it doesn't hate you." Emmett said

"She lets him sleep in bed with us I know he doesn't like me but he puts up with me." They all nodded and I went upstairs. When I got to our room she was lying down with her arm around Leo she looked peaceful except for the blood. I cleaned her up and everyone came up. She slept the whole day and was still asleep when I went to bed.

Jpov

I woke up as the sun began to rise and decided to take Leo out I decided to go to the clearing by my house. Everyone was in there rooms but they would know who was leaving. I was sitting in the clearing stroking Leo's head and humming the lulaby when a bear started coming towards us Leo was trying to protect me and they started fighting. The bear slammed Leo against the tree and broke his spine. than started to finish him off. I tried to use my power but I couldn't lift the bear. I screamed as loud as I could and started crying as I watched helplessly. Seth and my family was there in a few seconds. They were at the edge and I was In the middle. The bear saw uncle Emmett and took off running dropping Leo's lifeless body on the ground. I ran over to him with Seth behind me. I leaned over his body placing my hands on his spine and began singing threw the tears. -Hush a by don't you cry go to sleep my little baby when you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses- but it wasn't working.

"He He has too many wounds for me to heal and bring him back" I said folding my arms on his chest and put my head down my body shaking with sobe's. Everyone came up to us. After about 5 minutes I knew what I had to do.

"Uncle Emmett go make a coffin out of a tree. Uncle Jasper can you crave a grave stone and ill write on it. Mom and dad can you dig a 6 ft deep hole for the coffin and some where in this clearing. And aunt Rose and aunt Alice gather flowers." I said they all nodded and took off.

"What do you want me to do babe?" Seth asked. I looked up to him with tear filled eyes.

"Stay here with me." I pleaded

"Always." I fell into his chest crying. He had his chin resting on my head and a arm around my waist holding me on his lap and a hand on my head he was rocking me back and forth and shushing me." Everyone came back with the things I asked. I picked up Leo and put him in the coffin and grabbed some flowers from aunt Alice and put them in there with him I gave his head 1 last pet and kissed his head than closed it. My uncle's my dad and Seth lowered the coffin into the hole as I began engraving on the head stone it read

-hear lies Leo Cullen's a protector of the one he loved. Hush a by don't you cry go to sleep little baby.- after they buried him I put the grave stone in place and put aunt Roses flowers down and began singing. Once we got back home no one went to school and I stayed in my bed crying in Seth's arms.


	15. Chapter 15: holidays

Jpov

I woke up today but didn't go to school everyone else did tho. Tomorrow we start winter break for 5 weeks mainly because it snows all of December. I was sitting in my window when the snow began to fall. I've never seen snow and I had to say it was beautiful. I got dressed in winter boots mittens scarf and that than pulled my hair into a high pony tail and went outside. Once outside I went and lied down on my back in out back yard and let the snow fall around me. My family said I could call if I wanted them to come home but I didn't want too. I mean I did but I didn't want them to miss anything. It was lunch so ill call them. I called my dad and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey honey what's up." My mom asked.

"Hey - wait mom?"

"Yeah what do you need? Are you ok?"

"Yeah can you guys come home?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want to spend my first snow day with my family."

"Ok honey hang out with Esme for awhile ill go find your dad and we will get going."

"Ok love you mom."

"Love you too sweetheart." Than we hung up I skipped back inside to go find grandma.

"Grandma can you come outside with me?"

"Sure sweetheart." We went outside and there was now 12 inches of snow. We were having a snow ball fight when a snow ball fight when a snowball hit me in the back of the head. I turned around to my family they were all laughing.

"Who. Did. That!" I asked. Everyone pointed to uncle Emmett as he pointed at Seth. I lifted uncle Emmett and closed my fist at everyone started throwing snow balls at him I let him down and ran behind my parents and Seth. We made snow angles and snow men for once I actually had fun. I went inside and changed as my mom made hot cocoa and my dad sat up a fire. When I came back they were all sitting on the couch talking.

"What are we talking about?" I asked grabbing my drink and sitting on the ground.

"Christmas." Aunt Alice beamed.

"Whats that?" I asked looking around everyone's jaws dropped obviously this was a big deal.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" Seth asked. I shook my head was anyone going to tell me. Grandma came over and hugged me.

"You poor child." She said

"Christmas is when you get presents and spend time with your family and the day before is Christmas eve. Have you ever had Christmas?" My dad said. I shook my head again.

"No I was looked in my room." Now aunt Alice was hugging me.

"We are going to give you the best Christmas ever." She beamed "right guys?" They all nodded. "Oooo do you have any Christmas movies you like." I shook my head. "Well we have some you will sit threw." I nodded. Leave it to aunt Alice to make sure I had the whole experience. We watched movies and listened to Christmas songs for awhile than I went up to my room with Seth to go to bed. Once he was asleep and everyone was in there rooms I went up to the music room. And went to the piano. Nobody knew I could play not even my last family but I loved to and there was 1 Christmas song I knew by heart. The piano was facing the back wall so I could watch the snow fall while I played. I started playing and singing silent night while I watched the snow. When I was finished I heard clapping. I knew it was my family but I didn't turn around.

"I didn't know you could play. Do you compose too?" My dad said.

"Nobody does." I said in a whisper " and yes I compose I also write lyrics." I said this time a little louder. I didn't like when people saw me cry and playing reminded me of my old dog Kendall I use to play and sing her to sleep when she passed I gave it all up. My father came up and I turned my head away. He began playing a lulaby.

"I wrote this for your mom when she was human." He told me I nodded.

"Its beautiful."

"What else can you play?" He asked I walked over the the flute and began playing a lulaby.

"Did you write that?" My mom asked I nodded and fell to the ground crying it was kendalls lulaby. Everyone came in and sat down in front of me while I kept my head down.

"I can also play the saxophone, violin, guitar, clarinet, harp, drums, bass, and trumpet." I said I knew they were all shocked "good night." And I walked out.

**happy new years guys. What's your new years resolutions?**


	16. Chapter 16: visit

Jpov

I woke up early and got ready. I dresses in black pants a black shirt and a black jacket with my black pumps. I put on hop earrings and red lipstick with a black and silver Smokey eye. I grabbed some cash and wrote a note.

'Dear family I'll be back soon I just gotta go do something if you need my text please don't call or come looking for me I can handle myself love jaq.'

I taped it on the fridge and grabbed my purse with my things I. It and left. I ran out the door and headed back towards cali. I stopped half way there to hunt but I didn't stop the rest of the way once in cali I put on my designer sunglasses and walked to streets a little. I knew no one would recognize me. I walked to the safe way by the pet cemetery. I got some rose and went strait to kendalls grave. Once I got there I set the flowers down and sat down next to them than started singing Kendall's song threw my tears. I sat there for 20 minutes than I decided to text my girls

'Hey I'm in town are you guys looking for someone to hang with?'

Vannah 'yeah where

Madi 'yep how about the mall's

Ashlee 'perfect what time?'

Me 'i can be there In 20'

All girls 'perfect.'

I ran to the mall and waited for 3 minutes than they all arrived.

"Hey girl why the sunglasses?" Madi asked.

"Guys I need to tell you something."

"K tell us." Ash said.

"Dont freak out ok."

"Ok" they all said.

"Ok well I found out that my dad isn't my dad." They all gasped we were in the food court now.

"Who is than?" Madi asked.

"We don't know my dad was a vampire and so is my family now except for my boyfriend he shape shifts into a werewolf." They all were froze "and I'm half vampire I have powers like I can heal things and myself and bring back dead animals I can also put my thoughts in others heads. Watch." 'See?' They all nodded "don't tell anyone for your own safety ill show you what else I can do when we are alone. Now about the sunglasses ." I took them off and my eyes were red. They all gasped in shock "my dad said it was just a reaction to my first hunt up then should turn gold soon. Also this is my mom and dad." I took out my phone and showed them.

"Your dad's hot!" Ash said the girls nodded in agreement I just smirked.

"Yeah he's also 170 years old and my mom's 68 but they were changed at 17 and 18. And this is my boyfriend Seth." I showed them a picture of Seth

"That looks like the guy right over there." Madi said. I turned around and there he was looking around.

"Shit! Stay here ill bring him over." I stood up and walked over to Seth.

"What part of don't come looking for me don't you understand?!" I yelled grabbing his hand towing him to the table where we were sitting.

"If you don't like me being here your definitely not going to like that everyone but Carlisle and Esme are here." He said. "Oh look there they are now." I turned and sure enough there was my family. They saw us and walked over.

"Um mom dad this is Savannah Ashlee and madi and girls this is my mom my dad my aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie And my uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett." I said they all said hi but I wasn't leaving "you know what Seth will stay here with me and you guys can go back home where you are supposed to be." I said "no I think we are going to go look around but you go have fun. Here take some cash." My dad said and handed me 10,000 dollars and left.

"How much did he just hand you!" Madi asked

"10,000. Why?" They all looked at me if I was crazy. "Hey this is less than my aunt Alice spends a day." There jaws dropped. "Ok ignore that where do you guys wanna go?" I asked

"How about we take the bus to the ulta shopping center?"

"Oh please we won't take the bus. Follow me." I walked to find my aunt Alice I knew she had her Porsche with her. We found her in Victoria secret.

"Aunt Alice can we borrow the Porsche?" She nodded and handed Seth the keys. When we got to the car they stopped

"Yeah yeah just shut up and get in." They all obeyed and we were off. We went shopping for hours than it was time to take them home. They lived close to the forest and there was a clearing close so I could show them what I could do.

"I'm going to take you guys into a clearing really quick so I could show you the rest of my abilities." They all nodded once at the edge of the clearing I had Seth pick madi up and run her the mile and stay there just in case.

"Now I'm going to take Ashlee next ill be back in 5 seconds don't move." Vannah nodded and I was off with Ashlee. I came back and got Vannah next.

"Seth go shift." He nodded and ran into the forest. "Dont be scared of him he won't hurt you." They all nodded than Seth came back. Madi screamed until he walked over to me and licked my face.

"Eww no doggy kisses seth. Ok now girls watch." Once Seth was away from them I lifted him up than set him back down. He went to change than when he came back I did it again only closing my fist this time.

"Now come and grab on to me." Once I had them I went from angry to sad to normal they were all shocked but thought it was cool. We dropped them off than dropped the Porsche off before running home and going to bed.


	17. Chapter 17: jaqs visit

Epov

We heard jaq leave but we thought she was taking Zeze for a walk. I went down stairs to make them breakfast when I saw the note on the fridge. I read it to myself than woke up seth and got the family downstairs.

" Dear family I'll be back soon I just gotta go do something if you need my text please don't call or come looking for me I can handle myself love jaq." Everyone looked shocked she would just leave like that. And nobody knew where she was or could be going but we all assumed where. Her friends have been nagging her to come visit and after she was crying last night. Bella was walking around the room.

"Bella love she will be ok." I said trying to calm her.

"But what if she's not Edward she's are baby I couldn't like with myself if something happened to her." Bella did and than venom started running like rivers down her cheeks. I hugged her close than decided what to do.

"Bella me and you have her friends scents we can track them." She nodded and we were all out the door.


	18. Chapter 18: aunt alice

When I woke up there was a note from my aunt Alice and a outfit.

'Dear jaq we are going to spend the day together so put on this outfit and let's go.' I put on the purple mittens scarf and earmuffs and the place jeans and black winter boots and the purple jacket. I did my makeup and curled my hair than went to go find aunt Alice. She was waiting for me in the living room.

"We will get breakfast at the mall ok." She said I nodded and we went to go get into her Porsche.

"What are we doing anyway?"

"Well your parents are going out of town today so they asked me to watch you so I thought it would be fun to do some Christmas activities. Do you know when your birthday is?" I nodded I didn't want to talk about it tho. "When is it?" She asked.

"December 24." I whispered she gasped.

"Christmas eve." I nodded

"Can we get off this subject. Please." She nodded and turned in to the mall. We walked in and started shopping.

"Hey aunt Alice I'm going to get a coffee I'll be back." I walked over to Starbucks and got in line when I got a call from Savannah.

"Hey girl what's up?" I asked

"Nothing much I wanted to invite you to a party at my aunt's house on new years eve."

"K I'll be there."

"And bring Seth with you."

"There went our fun."

"Ok never mind but come over in the morning and we will go to my aunt's house later."

"Ok love ya."

"Love u too bye." And we hung up I ordered my drink than went back to aunt Alice. After she shopped we went back to the car.

"Where too now."

"Ice skating. Have you ever done that before?" I shook my head but I knew I would be good. We got are skates on than went out to the ice. I was good but aunt Alice was better once we were done we headed back home. I could hear the boys playing up stairs so I went to aunt Alice and uncle Jasper room to go join the game with out them knowing who was playing I even used a voice modifier. After I started playing I could hear them cursing up stairs.

"Sorry boys I love you guys but I'm going to win." And with that I killed them. They all 3 burst into the door and looked at me in shock. "Yeah that's right you got your butts kicked by a 14 yr old." Me and Alice started laughing and I went to read some books online. Later that day I heard everyone come.

"So guys I found out something about jaq." Aunt Alice said.

"What?" My mom asked

"Her birthday is Christmas eve. But she didn't want to talk about it so I was thinking we could have a party." I jumped out of bed and was down stairs in less than a second.

"NO NO PARTY NO NOTHING ITS JUST ANOTHER DAY!" I yelled than went to the music room and started playing and singing when she cries by Britt Nicole. Everyone could hear me but I didn't care I needed to get my feelings out. They all came up stairs and watched after I was done I went to the piano to sing her last words. Silent tears were going down my face like a river but I didn't care. After I was done with that song I ran to my room and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19: story

Jpov

The weeks have been pretty much the same all I really did was play music sing cry and sleep. Everyone tried to help me but I would just push them away. The only person I would let be near me was seth. It was December 23 one of the saddest day of the year. Tomorrow was just another day in my world but In everyone else's it was my birthday. I knew that I would now be able to look myself away but I wouldn't give up that easy no I was determined to act like it was just another day. I went up stairs to play and I noticed my dad was already in there which was normal usually someone would come and listen. I went straight to the harp and started playing a lulaby I wrote it would put anyone to sleep. When I was finished I did something different I went to the cabinet and grabbed my journal and favorite pen. I than went to the piano my dad was sitting and began a new song. My dad sat there and helped me with it alto I could tell he hated it I mean everyone did it's a sad song about depression. I called it lies. After I was done I sat in the window.

"I didn't come to help you or to listen to you play." Dad said.

"Than why did you come?" I whispered still watching the snow.

"I came because I want to know why you hate your birthday what happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"You know your mother can't stand seeing you like this. She said that this is what she was like when I left her."

"Why did you leave her?"

"Because I thought that by leaving her I was protecting her." I nodded "so about your birthday...?"

"I'm not going to get out of this am I?"

"Nope we want you to have a good birthday and Christmas. you should see Seth he hasn't slept in 3 days you know you talk in your sleep?"

"No and that's not fair to him he shouldn't have to watch this non of you should. Why do you think I'm in my room or in here?"

"And you shouldn't either it's not fair to you."

"So? Ok now about my birthday. Well it was my 11th birthday my mom was 7 months pregnant she decided she didn't want me anymore she only cared about the new baby so she told my dad I was not to be involved in any family activities that I was simply a maid." I was crying now my dad had joined me at the window his eyes held sadness within but I was still looking out the window. "She told me I was not hers anymore that she didn't love me and she hopped someone would kidnap me and kill me. She said I was only hear cuz it was illegal to murder a child." I was crying really hard now I had my feet dangling of the side of the window he slid close to me and hugged me. I cried into his chest. I was hearing everyone's thoughts too what they thought about my story but I ignored them. I was enjoying or father daughter time. I could hear my mom sobbing in her room murmuring "my baby my poor sweet innocent baby." I let go of my father and went to there room to go hug my mom. She stroked my hair and rocked me and telling me things like your safe now while she was holding me I clutched onto her for dear life and I eventually fell asleep in my mom's arms.

**sorry I didn't post yesterday but ill be posting more tomorrow. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20: birthday

I knew it was a dream it had to be a dream. Me and Seth were in volterra. Seth was on a table in the process of changing since he was a werewolf it only took within an hour. I was on the ground crying and when he woke all he cared about was blood and I was the only one there to eat. He got up and started to attack me. I woke up alone screaming and crying. Seth ran in and set me on his lap. He was whispering things to me and rocking me back and forth while he stroked my hair.

"Hey hey your safe it was just a dream." He whispered. That's when everyone else came in what was the dream everyone asked in there heads. I replied the dream and Seth gasped. Aunt Alice must have see this cuz she looked at my family with fear full eyes. I got up and went to go get ready of course she had known I wouldn't like this so she came and took my make up.

"AUNT ALICE!" I yelled and stormed to her room.

"I'm getting you ready." Of course I sat down and she got to work. I had my hair half shown half up and it was curled with a rose clip above the pony tail holder. She put gold glitter and fake eyelashes with shimmer lip gloss. My outfit was black skinny jeans with black knee high leather boots and a black long sleeves black crop top. I went down stairs where everyone was waiting for me

"Happy birthday!" They all yelled. I mined

"Why do you hate me?" My mom and dad came to hug me.

"We don't hate you we love you and we have a present for you." She handed me a little box and a card. I opened the card and in it was a driver's license. I was confused so I opened the box in it were a pair of car keys. I looked at my parents shocked and asked where the car was my parents both pointed to the front door. I grabbed the keys and ran to the door everyone followed. I hesitated for a moment but I opened it and in the drive way was a big red 4x4 F1-50.

"Wait is this mine?" Everyone nodded. A huge smile crossed my face and I started jumping up and down and hugged everyone I ran over to my truck and opened the door. It was beautiful in and out.

"Wait who's going to teach my to drive?" I asked. Uncle Emmett raised his hand with a grin on his face.

"Oh god are you guys sure that's safe?" My dad shook his head and my mom hit him in the stomach. I got in the driver's seat and uncle Emmett got in the passenger seat.

"Ok now shift the car to reverse and ease your foot on the gas." I did as he told me perfectly

"Ok now shift into drive and ease your foot on the gas pedal to reach your speed." Once again I did what I was told I drove with ease at about 180. When we got back I parked than walked into the house.

"Shes a natural Cullen." He grinned to my family.

"Ok now Charlie's at the res and so it Leah my sister so I'm dragging you their they are all excited for your birthday." Seth told me I moaned as he dragged me by the hand to my truck."do you want to drive?" I nodded and we headed to la push. I got there in five minutes. When we pulled up grandpa came out and hugged me and gave me a present.

"Thanks." I walked in after the guys and everyone greeted me with a chorus of happy birthday. I hid my face in my hands and walked to the back yard. Where they had a little party. Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me to meet his sister.

"Leah this is jaq." Seth said

"That's your imprint a Cullen."

"Yeah is that a problem with you?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest and popping my hip.

"Yeah that is my brother doesn't need some slutty ass vamp." She walked pass me but I fixed it. I brought her a few feet above the ground and in front of me than closed my fist and so I didn't hurt anyone I went to the front of the house.

"I am not some slutty "vamp" and if you ever say anything about me or my family I'll know and ill make sure you regret it." Lightning was all around us. Everyone looked shocked to see me go off like that my gold eyes were now black and I had my teeth showing. I dropped her carefully and skipped back to the back yard. The party continued and my family showed up. My parents scolded my for doing that to Leah but my aunt's and uncles were proud. When it was time to open presents I got a photography camera and a whole bunch of other things. Then it was my mom's turn. I opened the box and there was a plane ticket.

"Whats this?"

"Its a round trip to Jacksonville to visit my mom."

"Ohh. Who else is going."

"You, me, your dad, and seth."

"Oh ok when are we going?"

"January 5th."

"Ok."

When the party was over I drove home and than we had to open are Christmas eve present. We all got Christmas pjs. The girls got green Christmas shorts and a long sleeve button down with a red tank top and the guys got matching pants and the button down. I went straight to the piano in the living room to play Christmas songs and drink hot chocolate. Than we went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21: Christmas

Jpov

I was going to kill someone. My Aunt Alice and uncle Emmett were jumping on are bed while the rest of my family were standing by the door.

"Get up its Christmas get up get up GET UP! Uncle Emmett yelled.

"Go to hell" I mumbled everyone started laughing.

"Someone not a morning person." He said. Seth was up now but I was not going to get up. I pulled the pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep but now every one was jumping up and down, but as my dad always said I was as stubborn as my mom.

"You as stubborn as your mom do u know that." Aunt Alice asked. I smiled and nodded

"Last time I checked when u made mom open presents you guys left." I noted. Uncle Emmett hit me in the back of the head softly.

"Nice going." He said. I opened my window than threw him out of it than went to lie back down on my bed. Seth came back in and dumped ice water all over me.

"U better run and fast Seth." Uncle Jasper told him. I got up and hugged Seth than squeezed the water from my hair on him. He kissed me and I went back to bed but he picked me up and carried me downstairs. Once he sat me down I went to sleep on the couch. Just than my aunt Alice got back I hadn't noticed she has left.

"Who wants there favorite drink from Starbucks?" She said I ran over and grabbed my drink than sat in front of the tree. Everyone's jaws were on the floor. Aunt Alice was sitting with me but everyone else was frozen.

"Is anyone going to join us?" They all nodded than came to sit by us. My parents were on either side while Seth had me on his lap aunt Alice and uncle Jasper were on the left and aunt Rose and uncle Emmett were on my right. I opened one from Seth first it was a little box in it was a necklace with a wolf howling at a crescent moon below the wolf in gold was your the light of my sky. It was beautiful. I knew everyone was staring at me. I felt a tear go down my cheek but Seth quickly whipped it away which reminded me I had yet to say anything.

"Its beautiful Seth I love it." I turned around and kissed him. "Can you put it on me?" He nodded and I handed it to him and lifted my hair. "What was it made out of?" -don't be like your mom and say u shouldn't spend money- my dad thought to me.

"Its diamond and gold." He said I was shocked

"Well I love it." We smiled at each other than everyone was making me open things. I got a present from each of them. I got to my parents and opened it. It was another necklace only it had French engraved on it too. Plus que ma proper vie.

"What does this mean?"

"Than my own life." My mom said

" It's beautiful. "

"Open it." My dad said. In side was a picture of me my mom and my dad. I crawled over to give than a hug than had my mom put it on before going back to Seth. The rest of the day I did covers of songs and hug out with seth.

"Hey Seth do you want to come with me to the mall?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want some Chinese food."

"Ok let's go." It was very annoying having a hot boyfriend and gold eyes and on topping of that I could hear all of their thoughts. We got are good and sat down and began stating. Some girl who looked as old as my came to sit down at our table but angled her chair towards Seth.

"Hi I'm cat and you are?" Before Seth could answer I did.

"Taken." I said glaring at her now I knew how hard it was for my dad.

"I wasn't asking you. So what's your name?"

"Uh Seth."

"Well Seth I know we just meet but can I come to your house so we can hang out?" While he was thinking I answered.

"That's a great idea huh Seth." He nodded and we all went to my truck.

"Seth I think you should drive." He nodded and unlocked the door that little bitch went and jumped in the front with Seth. I was going to kill her. I texted my family to tell them we have a human and when they were close enough to hear my thoughts I showed them what happened.


	22. Chapter 22: the ewman

Jpov

She looked at our house and her jaw dropped. I got out of the car as Seth tossed me the keys. I stormed into the music room and watched threw my dad's eyes as she meet everyone. The good part was everyone pretty much glared at her. I started playing cautious on the piano and sang the lyrics I knew they heard me but I told Seth not to come up. Instead I called my dad. When he came in he sat next to me as I sang. I felt a tear go down my cheek when I finished. I looked at my dad.

"How do you take what people think of mom."

"It's hard."

"She plans on getting rid of me and she was saying bad things about me."

"It's ok how about you go outside so you don't have to listen to her but change so you look like your going for a run."

"Ok thanks dad." I went to our room and put on a sports bra and some tight running pants and my designer running shoes than I grabbed my phone and ear buds and put on amnesia and put my phone in my bra. I walked downstairs everyone looked at me weird except Seth he seemed to be enjoying this.

"I'm going for a run ill be back soon and seth if you go in our room pleas don't make a mess I just finished cleaning." I skilled than skipped over to kiss him. I left than ran all the way to the water fall I was staring at the water for about 5 minutes when a head appeared at the end with red eyes. I got up and started to call seth.

"Your dead." The vampire whispered as I took off running.

"Hello"

"Seth take the girl to the screening room now!"

"Whats wrong."

"Um well vampire chasing me I'm leading him to the house so get her up there now! And don't come down. I love you."

"I love you too." I was a few steps away from the door he was hot on my tail I ran in and hid behind my dad. I didn't bother to close the door. He walked in and looked at my family.

"I'll take my dinner and be going." He started to walk to me but my mom got in front of me. -run upstairs to protect Seth and Kate- my mom thought. I ran upstairs to where they were he didn't notice at first but when he did he took off after me. I got there and ran to Seth.

"You two get behind me now! Seth don't do anything I have this." For once the girl listened she must have had the fear in my voice. Everyone followed him upstairs but I told them I have it. When I saw him I lifted and closed my fist something happened behind me and I opened my fist really fast he exploded. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. Everyone was staring at me as I stepped back a few steps

"I'm a monster." I whispered my eyes filled with tears . I ran into my bed room and grabbed my blade than ran back outside to wear I can hear what was happening. After my parents told her we were vampires and I was there daughter and after letting my pain flow down my arms I decided to call seth. We had a special word than ment what I did and where.

"Where are you I'm taking cat home."

"Am I on the trucks speaker."

"Yeah"

"Damn well hurry I need you at the river asap did you hear me river and please before I pass out. Oh and cat you tell anyone I will know and do the same thing to you."

"I'm telling your dad to go get you."

"You tell him and so help me god ill disappear for a week I'd rather pass out." I fell out of the tree. "Ok um owwwwww."

"Are you ok love?"

"Um yeah just call my dad tell him that I fell out of the tree by the river and to bring the bag"

"Ok ill be there asap."

"Wait a minute you have my truck?"

"Yes I won't hurt her I love you but I gotta call your dad."

"My new car." I moaned "ok love you too hurry please." I hung up that fell back. I heard my dad while I was drifting in and out of sleep. The next thing I knew my limp body was being carried and my family was around me.

"Put me down really quick." I said my dad let me down I was good for a few when I lost my balance my aunt Alice caught me and took me up to my room and put me in pjs. Before Seth came home my grandfather had to give me a few ivs. I screamed as loud as I could I hated needles. I cried to my self for a while thinking of all those things that girl said. Seth burst threw the door and jumped to his side of the bed and hugged me

"You so adorable when your jealous" I blushed

"You should have heard what she was saying to me." I put her thoughts in his head and cried harder he held me close to his chest till I finally fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23: setting up

Jpov

I woke up in a daze I knew it was early but I needed to get to Santa Rosa to help set up the party. I got up to get ready. I knew I had the perfect outfit. I put on the red sequence top and black leather pants with hoop earrings and my black stilettos. After I got dressed I did my make up which was silver glitter as eyeshadow and red lipstick and back eyelashes. Now since my shirt was short sleeved I used concealer and powder to make it look like normal skin. I curled my hair and pinned back my bangs than made sure my purse had everything. I had my money my drivers license and all my credit cards than grabbed my purse sunglasses phone and jacket than went to inform my family. They were all in the living room and looked up when I came down the stairs. I went to grab my keys than a bottle of water.

"Where are you going at 4am?" My dad asked

"I'm going to Santa Rosa to help set up are party since I'm taking my truck I have to leave pretty soon than I'm going to meet the girls at savannahs than ill drive to her aunts."

"What time is it?" My mom asked

"From 10 till about 2."

"Is there any drinking?" My dad asked

"No" yes. My thoughts were blocked from him so.

"Can we come?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Fine but bring a car and don't embarrass me." I whined "and aunt Alice and aunt rose gets to dress everyone." They both jumped up and hugged me as my mom pretty much glared at me I hopped over and gave her a hug and she gave a kiss on the cheek than wrote a note explaining to Seth everything.

"Before you go give us the address." My dad said. I nodded and wrote it down than left. I stopped at star bucks on my way and was entering cali by 6. I got to vannahs at noon. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer it was Savannah I hugged her and went inside.

"Sorry I'm watching my sister so can we bring her shopping too?"

"Yeah do you have her car seat?" She nodded and grabbed the car seat and the base and we went to go get the girls. I went to get madi than Ashlee than we made it to the store. Savannah went to grab the car seat but I stopped her.

"Let me take her I'm the one with super human strength." I crooked a smile at her

"Would you my arm feels like falling off." I got the car seat and walked in with the rest of them. We got everything and it was unlimited since I have so much money. When we got to the counter there was a guy about 16 he looked at the baby -wow she only looks 16, but she's hot- he ran my card and looked at the 20 million that I still had -and rich-

"Baby sitting." I answered when he looked confused at Emma and me he smiled and nodded than wrote his number on the recent and gave it too me I smiled and we went out. I unlocked the bed of the truck than loaded the baby while they loaded the bags. When we got to her aunts house I gave the baby to her aunt and we went to set up. We finished about 6 and the party was in 4 hours so I took them to get and outfit and there make up done. Savannah got some booty shorts and a white tank top Ashlee got a baby blue dress and madi got a maxi skirt with a tight black crop top with lace backing. It was only an hour before the party when we left.


	24. Chapter 24: new years party

Jpov

We got home about 15 minutes before the party and people were starting to arive. Me and the girls were sitting in the back yard drinking beer.

"Ok I have to warn you guys my family is coming."

"And Seth?" Savannah asked. I glared at her.

"Yes Seth is coming but he's mine." -I'll make him fall for me some how- she thought I let a growl rip from my throat.-stupid mind reading- I laughed at that -annoying isn't it?- I asked through our minds she nodded. It was 10 now and everyone was showing up and we were all drunk. About 10 minutes of dancing my family got here everyones thoughts were about how gorgeous they were. When Seth entered the backyard alone all the girls were practical drooling. When he saw me he started to walk over smiling. Only all the girls I was talking to thought they were going to them I just looked at them and rolled my eyes which made them chuckle. He came over and put his arm around my waist and kissed me. They all gasped.

"Hey beautiful." He said

"Hi"

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends." -there not my friends-

"Sure this is emily, Sophia, and skyler." They all said hi. When my family started coming over once again they thought it was for them until I introduced them.

"Guys these are my brothers Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, and these are my sister's Rosalie Alice and bella. Btw there all dating Alice and jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and Bella." After I did that I heard my dad's thoughts and started to walk away except my mom and dad followed me and Seth.

"Your drunk." My mom said I knew they were mad.

"Yeah.. and can the girls stay at our place for a few days." I knew they would say yes so I already had there bags in my truck.

"Yeah whatever I'm going to call Esme while your mother talks to you. And Bella be nice to our daughter." She nodded than turned to me

"You are not aloud to drink till your 18." She yelled at me

"Ok I'm sorry mommy ill never do it again." She smiled and walked away. The girls came running up to me.

"You and Seth hid now. Your ex is here." Madi said shoving us into the shead.

"Why are we hiding?" I asked

"We think he has a gun or knife." Ashlee said.

"Ok Seth stay here I can't heal you on ground of everyone. And girls stay here too also my parents said yes."

"I'm not letting you go out there with someone crazy." Seth said I put my hand on his cheek telling my dad and uncles to get my ex threw my head and showed a picture than watched threw my dad's eyes. His face when he saw my uncle Emmett I showed Seth and the girls than left with them following. He was pressed against my truck and uncle Emmett was yelling at him.

"If you ever mess with my niece again I swear to god ill kill you."

"It's ok uncle Emmett I got this." I walked up my dad and Emmett were holding his arms and legs against the truck. I walked up and back handed him with as much forced as I could. Seth started laughing along with everyone else.

"That's for being as ass to my friends and family." I backhanded him on the other side now. "And that's just for the pain you caused me but don't worry on not done yet." I kicked him in the balls and than punched him in the face and broke his nose. "And don't think you can call the cops on us we will break out and ill find and kill you or they will take one look at my mom and aunt's or my dad and uncles and Seth and take are side so stay the fuck away from me and my family." -i wonder what Seth means to her maybe ill kill him- I turned and walked to Seth and grabbed his shirt a and kissed him.

"And stay away from my reason for staying alive." I grabbed Seth's hand and walked back to the party the rest of the time we dance until it was time to leave. Me and the girls were too drunk to drive so Seth did. They were asleep when we got home so my dad and uncles carried them up to the guest room. I sat in the car.

"Seth can you carry me to our room." He smiled and opened my door and unbuckled my seat belt.

"It would be my honor." He picked me up and carried me to our room. I washed my face and put my hair up and got into some pjs and went to bed.

**sorry for the spelling especially on this chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25: hang over

Jpov

I woke up feeling like Shit than I remembered last night. Before I could do anything grandma walked in carrying a foam cup.

"This should soak up all the alcohol in your system." She smiled walking to me.

"Thanks." I smiled taking a drink it tasted like Shit. I made a face that made her laugh. "Did you give this to the girls?" I asked

"Yeah they didn't like it either." I laughed

"Ok I'm going to get in the shower." She nodded than left. I got up and went to take a shower. I was halfway done when I heard a knock. It was the girls -come into the bathroom- I said through there heads they walked in and came to the bathroom. I slid the door open and peeked my head out.

"Can you guys go jump on the bed till Seth wakes up and ask him what we are doing today." They all nodded than left. Could hear them through the door yelling for him to wake up. When he finally woke up to my surprise he asked where I was. When I finished my shower I noticed I forgot to grab my clothes great! I put my hair in a towel than wrapped one around my body and went to get clothes. They were all watching a dance movie. When I walked they all looked up. I went straight to our closet and opened the door. I heard the girls gasp than I remembered that they hadn't see the closest.

"Your closet is bigger than this room." Savannah said I nodded than went to get my outfit. I was wearing a white cropped tank top and some daisy dukes with a black leather jacket and some black converse than I went to Seth's side and grabbed one of his hats. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed than put on foundation, concealer, powder, blush, and bronzer. I curled my eyelashes and put on my favorite mascara and some peach eyeshadow and super shimmer pink lip gloss. My hair was dry by now so I curled it and put on the hat. Once everything was done I put on my wolf necklace and put the one my parents gave me in my pocket and walked out and downstairs. Everyone was ready and downstairs. I put on my shoes and jacket than grabbed my keys and pursue.

"I'm going to Starbucks does anyone want to come?"

"Yeah ill go." Seth said and walked to the car.

"Are you guys coming too?" I asked the girls they nodded and walked with me to the car.

"Now I would drive but I drive at 200mph so I don't want to give anyone a heart attack so Seth will drive." I tossed Seth the keys and we all got in. Once we got our drinks Seth told me we were going to la push through our minds

-we can't take the chance on anyone imprinting they don't live here-

-please you know you wanna see them-

-not if your sisters there- he laughed

-Charlie's there-

-ok fine but if anything happens it's your problem- now I had to tell the girls

"Hey guys we are going to la push just warning you there's about 15 guys and there all wolf's and they don't wear shirts. And my grandfather will be there he's a vampire too." They nodded. When we got there they all came running out to the car.

"Long time no see guys. Where's your mom jaq?" Jake asked as he hugged me

"She will be here later."

"Woah look at that necklace. What's it made of?" Paul asked.

"Diamond and gold."

"Damn Seth did you rob a bank or something."Paul asked as he touched the necklace.

"You think I would need to rob a bank living with the Cullen's." Seth said

"Whos your friends?" Jarred asked looking at Ashlee. -Damon she's hot- he thought I growled at him and walked over to where they were practically drooling over the guys.

"This is Ashlee, Savannah, and madi." Than my grandpa came up to hug me.

"Long time no see kiddo." I smiled

"Is Leah here?" Seth asked.

"Yeah she's inside." Sam said I grunted and turned around to go back to the truck but Seth picked me up bridal style and everyone laughed as I tried to get out of his grip.

"Your not getting away that easy." I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed as my eyes closed.


	26. Chapter 26: leah

Jpov

I felt Seth sit down but he still wouldn't let me move he just sat me up. Leah was glaring as me so I glared back.

-stupid slut why does Seth have to imprint on her. Ill rip her apart any chance I get- everyone was staring at us -look at her cold hearted bitch I bet she is just using seth- ok that did it now my eyes were black I was going to stand up to her.

"Why don't you say it to my face in front of everyone?" -stay out of my head leech- "why should I when all of your thoughts are about me?" -you cold hearted anorexic slut.- "are you scared of what they will think of you?"

"Ok listen her you could hearted anorexic cutter you want to know what I think of you?" I nodded "ok I think you are a user your just using my brother than you will break his heart. Also you are a fuck up you don't deserve life you are a disgrace to humanity I think the Cullen's felt bad for you they don't care about you. I wish they would have left you so you wouldn't hurt me brother and you would get abused to death." She pretty much yelled everyone's jaws dropped. I was pretty sure everyone could hear my heart break. I quickly unwrapped Seth's arms from around my waist and stormed out. -what's wrong can't take the truth?-

-as much as I would love to kill you I will not hurt Seth like that-

-why your just using him- I stormed back in just to yell at her.

"I love Seth with all my heart you don't know anything so shut. The. Fuck. Up!" I stormed out and took off running. Once I got to the top of the mountain i started crying and it started raining really hard. I could still see out of Sam's eyes and I could hear what they were yelling at each other. They were both in wolf form and Seth was attacking his sister.

-she's just using you Seth-

-no she's not-

-and also she's messed up there's something wrong in her head.- and than my parents got there Seth showed my dad everything and he went to talk to my friends. While Leah and Seth went at it.

-She should just kill herself Seth she'd be helping everyone out-

-it kills me to see her in so much pain because of you- I stood up at screamed as loud as I could they all looked around but they couldn't see me.

-Seth mountain please-

-Ill be there as soon as I can love-

-Ok hurry- he left and I told my aunt Alice to take the girls home. When he got about 5 paces away he changed into human form. I was sitting on the edge of the cliff looking over forks with tears going down my face and blood on my arms. He ran over and hugged me close to his chest eventually I fainted because I didn't tell him about the cuts but he carried me home. I was going to be in trouble when I wake up.


	27. Chapter 27: secrets

Jpov

I woke up and the sun was just beginning to rise I got up and sat on my desk it was convenient that the whole back wall of the house was glass than I got an idea. I quickly ran up to the piano and began singing unconditional I loved playing the piano. When I finished I sat there and looking at the sun.

"Hey beautiful." Seth said I jumped. He came and sat beside me but he was looking at me instead of the sun like I was.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I heard you playing and came up by the way I love that song." I slightly smiled

"Its better when Katy Perry sings it tho"

"Not to me" I looked at him and he ducked down to kiss me. I played different songs for about an hour and than began writing a new song only this one was called 'our song' it was about the unbreakable love that me and Seth had. Than I noticed that my family wasn't home.

"Hey were everyone?"

"They went hunting and your parents are taking a trip they will be back tomorrow."

"Where are they going and why?" He started to focus on the lyrics of the song I was writing. "What are you hiding?"

"There going to get some family members from Alaska to meet you."

"Woohoo more people to hate me." I said sarcastically.

"You scared me last night as you did everyone else."

"An I in trouble?"

"No but never ever do that to me again."

"I'm sorry. Do the girls hate me."

"No they don't they were the most scared out of all of us."

"Can we go to the mall in Seattle today?" He nodded I jumped up kissed him than got in the shower. I got out and picked out skinny blue jeans some white vans the black leather jacket and a white crop top with lace on the back. I was going to only wear mascara today and a black beanie that said la on it and straighten my hair. The girls were also up and ready. Seth was making my smoothie when I came downstairs I got attacked with hugs.

"Well good morning to you too. Who wants to go to the mall."

"Sounds fun." Ashlee answered.

"Yeah but it's about a 2 hour drive at the speed limit and about 20 minutes when I'm driving so who do u want to drive."

"Wait where's the mall." Madi asked

"Its in Seattle well the one I want to go to is."

"Oh ok well I think Seth should drive there and you can drive back." Savannah said and everyone agreed. I left a note telling them where we were and we left. When we got there everyone took off I told the girls to drag Seth with them there was one thing I wanted but I didn't want him to know yet. I walked into the skate shop and got a skate board a long board a new helmet and wheels just in case I wanted to change them than walked to the register. I also got everything I needed to fix them or build another one like 2 extra boards and the trucks.

"Are you sure you have enough money for all that little girl?" The man asked

"Oh please I have more money in my bank account than you make in a year." He rang everything up than I scanned my card.

"Tell Emmett Luke said hi." Luke said I looked at him confused

"How do you know my brother?" He smiled at me

"He comes in a lot with Rosalie to get new boards."

"He skates well this should be fun." Luke laughed at that I grabbed all my things and went to put them in my truck. Once I got back I went to some clothing shops, some shoe places and to get my nails done than went to find Seth and the girls. I found them in saphora the girls were looking at eyeshadow and Seth was standing next to there with his arms across his chest.

"Having fun?" I giggled he took my bags and kissed me.

"No but I hope you did." He said

"Oh don't worry I did I even had time to get my nails done." I showed him the acrylic nails with the heart beat that is starting to go flat than goes flat on 3 fingers.

"Can we go now we have been here for like 4 hours." He whined the girls were paying than we were going to leave so I nodded. We walked back to my truck and I made sure I was the one to load everything. I didn't want Seth to see what I got knowing him he would say it was too dangerous for me. I was driving home and like I told them earlier we got home in 20 minutes. I could tell my driving terrified them by the time we got home.


	28. Chapter 28: uncle Emmett

Jpov

We got home and I made Seth go into our room as me and the girls unloaded the truck but I kept the skate stuff in the truck. We were all sitting it the living room watching tv when my family came home I hopped up and went straight to my aunt Rose and uncle Emmett.

"Aunt rose do you have a wrench I can use and a screw driver?"

"Yeah 1 sec." She ran into the garage and came back with the tools. "Why do you need them." She asked handing them to me. -stay Seth I'll call you in a min- he nodded his head.

"You'll see." I turned to the garage door "and uncle Emmett Luke says hi." I smiled and closed the garage door a few seconds later he came out. I opened the bead of the truck and grabbed the skate board and long board than grabbed the weels for both boards and set them down on the counter in front of the cars

-do you skate?- he asked

-yep I was the best girl skate boarder in the school.-

-wow-

-and I know you do so I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the skate park with me?-

-Oh hell yeah I'd love to show my niece up-

-ha like you could- I loosened the wheels on both and put on 2 new ones than grabbed the boards and went to try them out. The worked perfectly than I called everyone outside just so u could show them. They all walked out when I was about a foot off the ground I landed and stopped and looked at them they were all staring at me like I killed someone.

"Haha you guys should see your faces."

"Since when can you do that." Uncle Jasper asked

"About 3 years." Uncle Emmett went and got his board and started skating with me I showed him up tho. When I decided it was late enough to sleep I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I woke up and got ready. I put on skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt and some high tops than put on mascara and curled my eyelashes and went outside with my board. I was practicing for about 20 minutes when I heard a car in the distance. I was going to keep practicing tho. They drove up and parked by the garage. I put my board on the stairs than ran and jumped onto my mom. I wrapped my arms and legs around her and hugged her.

"I missed you so much mommy."

"I missed you too sweetheart." I hopped down and ran to my dad and hugged him.

"I missed you so much daddy."

"I missed you too little love." He said and kissed my head.

"So you can skate?" My dad asked

"Better than uncle Emmett." I smiled and showed them yesterday. They both laughed. Than 3

5 vampires with gold eyes like ours came behind them. I jumped back they scared me.

"Its ok there family." My mom said I nodded and than Seth came outside looking for me. He saw us and came over and put his arm around my waist. One of the girls looked scared

"Whats a mutt doing here?" She asked I growled at her and she looked at me.

"Seth lives with us he imprinted on our daughter."

"You let one live with you even when they killed Laurent."

"He tried to kill my mom!"

"I will never believe that." I remembered her showing me through her mind and I could show this women.

"Really what if I showed you?"

"You can try." I showed her and the 4 others what he said and did than she gasped "he really did." We all nodded and we went to go inside.


	29. Chapter 29: visitors

Jpov

We walked in and went to the couch to talk I could hear the girls upstairs so I went to go get them.

"Hey guys we have some visitors from Alaska so if you want you can come down stairs with me." They nodded and we all went down stairs. I sat on Seth's lap with them around me.

"Who are the humans?" One asked

"There my friends visiting from cali. That Savannah and on her right is Ashlee and on her left is madi. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Tanya and that's eleazar and Carmen and that Kate and irina." Tanya said

"Why did you guys bring them here I'm not trying to be rude I'm just curious?"

"Because we needed them here for a family meeting."-about your cutting and you mental illnesses.- within 3 seconds I was all ready out the door and was a good half a mile away from the house I know they wouldn't follow me. I ran all the way to la push the boys were outside I emerged from the forest and walked over to them.

"Hey jaq where's Seth." Jake asked

"I swear to got if anyone tells anyone else I'm here ill kill you and he is at the house the Denali coven is there because my parents thought I needed more people to talk to me about my problems so I left."

"There doing it because they love you how about we go me Paul and jarred go with you than will you go and if you need to leave we will let you and plus I want to see your mom." Jake said

"Ugh fine I hate you for this." They went into wolf form and put there clothes in there mouths than we took off running I walked in behind Jake as Paul and jarred were behind me nobody really moved. I walked in looking at the ceiling with my arms across my chest.

"Are you ready to discuss your feelings with us." My dad asked I turned around but they wouldn't let me go. I went and sat down in seths lap and looked out the window they could have fun trying to get me to talk.

"Ill take that as a yes who would like to start." My dad asked "Seth why don't you start."

"Ok well love why are you doing this to yourself there's better ways to cope with pain. I love you so much it kills me to see you like this your slowly killing yourself." I knew he was looking at me but I didn't like people to see me cry.

"Ok now Emmett." Dad said

"Jaq your special to us we don't want to lose you it's not fair what your doing to yourself have you even thought about what it does to others?" He said he voice cracked I got up and went to sit cross legged in front of the window with my back facing everyone. A few tears would slip but whatever.

"Rosalie"

"Jaq I love you. Your me and Alice's shopping buddy since your mom won't go and you have made this family whole we can't lose you." She said

"Alice"

"Rose is right and you love fashion and let me do whatever I want with your make up and hair. Your not only my niece your my best friend it would kill all of us if you left our lives forever."

"Jasper"

"Jaq you have not seen the changes you have made to my life and everyone else's. You are the glue in this family when you smile no one can ever resist and I know how you feel about this but everyone loves you."

"Not everyone." I whispered while more tears went down my face.

"Esme"

"Sweetie you have brought so much love into this family. You always try to make everyone happy but you just being with us is what really makes us happy."

"Carlisle"

"Jaq you have brought the light to all of our lives especially Bella and Edward's. You may not see it but you are a beautiful talented girl that always brings the joy to the darkest moments."

"Bella" my mom got up and ran to me and hugged me sobbing.

"Oh my sweet little baby please don't leave us we all love you so much me and your dad thought we were never going to have the privilege of being parents but you brought us that gift and we wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Ok now it's my turn. Jaq your are Angel you have shown us so much love and care it's unbelievable but you need to stop this your mom and me pretty much cry all night because of what could happen to you it would kill us I don't think anyone could handle it and think about Seth he would die if you did and I know you don't want that for him." I looked back and saw a tear go down his cheek I ran over and curled up into a ball and buried my face in his neck.

"Ok Tanya do any of you have anything to say."

" yes jaq you are such a beautiful young girl and you have the opportunity to live with this family forever but your doing this to yourself. We have heard about your talents and want to see them sometime but we need you to get better."

"Ok girls anything you have to say."

"Hey little hoe." I looked at her.

"Thats my thing slut."

"Well I'm taking it. We love you and we can't get through are problems without you. Your not allowed to leave we will not allow it and we have someone on the phone who has something to say to you. Jakob." Madi said. Jakob is my best friend in Santa Rosa she put the phone on speaker.

"Jaq your not dying on me are you because if you do what will happen to everyone else who will I play gta with or who will call me nerd? We love you and your not leaving."

"Ok boys."

"Jaq you have made Seth so happy and all of us you fun to mess with and the way you stand up to Leah is awesome but the pack loves you and so does everyone else." Jake said

"Why are you doing this to me? Do you want me to feel pain? Your little meeting is not helping. Why do you hate me?"

"We think you need to see how others feel about this." Grandpa said. "And we don't hate you we love you. We don't want you to feel pain but you need to understand."


	30. Chapter 30: music

Jpov

I was in so much pain from everything they told me I didn't need that and I'll have to go to school and hear more this is not fair to me.

"I need to be alone." I whispered and ran to the music room. I grabbed my guitar and started playing temporary home. I played all my instruments for about an hour and eventually became mad so I went into my room and slammed the door. After putting my hair up and taking my makeup I decided to put on some sweat pants and a tank top I usually wore long sleeves to bed but what the hell why don't I embraces it. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where my dad was.

"Would you like anything?" He asked

"Yeah a strawberry and bananas smoothie with some salted soda crackers would be nice."

"Ok why don't you go show everyone your cuts and scars"

"Why?"

"They have been asking about them."

"They want to see ok fine they will get to see." I walked out and everyone was still here.

"My dad said you wanted to see." They all nodded I pulled up my shirt to just below bra and the word fat was cut into my skin in big letters I heard my wrist in front of me and showed them the cuts and scars going around and up and down my forearms. I kept my eyes closed but I could still see Seth's face and how much pain this was causing everyone once I knew I was done I turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"They all hate seeing what your doing to yourself."

"Dad I love you and appreciate that your trying to help me but telling me they all hate what I'm doing isn't helping its making things worst." I grabbed my things and went to get a movie after picking the little mermaid.

"I'm done with my alone time ill be in the screening room if anyone would like to join me." Seth automatically got up. He put his hands on my hips and looked at me in the eyes.

"Are you ok beautiful?" He asked I shook my head tears were starting to fill my eyes I looked down but he used a hand to make my eyes meet his once again and he kissed me for a second everyone was smiling at us but I couldn't find it in me to smile I just walked upstairs with him as people would come everyone was in the screening room and about halfway throughout the movie I fell asleep on Seth's lap.


	31. Chapter 31: counseling

Jpov

I woke up and Seth wasn't there. I got up and took a shower. Once I was done I blow dried my hair and left it wavy than I went to my closet to get an out fit. I wore a red crop top with black daisy dukes and a black leather jacket and black pumps and my wolf necklace. I did a black smoke eye and red lipstick and went downstairs. Mom, grandparents and aunt's and uncles were there.

"Wheres dad?"

"He took the girls to the airport." My mom said

"Oh ok." I walked into the kitchen to make a smoothie. I put everything in the blender and pressed start. I looked out the window and found Seth jumping after a butterfly in wolf form. -really Seth a butterfly- he looked into the window and smiled at me.

-well good morning sleeping beauty- I smiled and poured the chocolate smoothie into a cup and went into the living room. My dad was back now. Everyone looked up at me with sad eyes.

"We are going somewhere as a family today including Seth." My dad said.

"Ok when."

"In an hour." I nodded and went up to the music room and played a year without rain when I was halfway done Seth came and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I love it when you sing." I smiled I sang different songs till we had to leave. We went in my dad's car but no one would tell me where we were going. We got to a big building that wasn't labeled.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere." My mom answered we walked In and my grandpa signed in than we went to a room that had a white grand piano I walked over and ran my hands along the keys.

"Do you play." Some one asked I jumped up and turned around. There was a man in a suit sitting with my family I was going to say no but my loving father answered for me I glared at him.

"Yes she does."

"Can you play for us. The guy said.

"She also sings." Seth said my jaw dropped.

"I'd like to hear what you can do." He said I was going to say no -please for me?- Seth thought.

"Ok but I'm not doing it for you." I sat down and played if I die young. I finished and everyone clapped. I went to my seat but turned it around to face the small window behind me.

"Ok so my name is Dr. Garcia and what would you guys like to talk about today."

"Leaving." I said

"And why is that."

"Because I don't like being around people if it was up to me I would go into the forest dig a 6ft deep hole and die."

"I'm we are trying to help her stop and fix her ways." My dad said

"And what are her ways?" I got up and stood in front of it.

"She is anorexic and has depression and she also cuts." He explained. -Jaq come sit back down and turn you chair around.- I did as he told he but turned my head to the window.

"Thats a beautiful necklace do you like wolf's?" I smiled I knew every one else did to

"Only one."

"What's it made of."

"Diamond and gold."

"Wow who got it for you? A friend?"

"No boyfriend."

"Why don't you call him?" -don't ruin this guys. Seth do you have your phone- -yes- I called Seth's phone. The guy looked at Seth and me as soon as he answered I hung up. "Ok hi boyfriend." Dr. Garcia said. I laughed the rest on the time I ignored them and starred out the window. Everyone said the same thing as yesterday day.

"How does that make you feel?" He asked I crossed my arms on my chest.

"Worthless." I whispered

"Why"

"Why is it any of your business."

"Your family has asked me to help and I won't do anything but that." I looked at him straight in the eye and scared him with my black eyes. I leaned forward and put my elbows on my knees.

"Good luck with that no one will be getting in my head and btw I'll get help if I want it. Have a nice life goodbye." I got up and strutted out of there. I could hear my dad apologizing. I walked to where there was a forest that I would be able to get home by. I got there and ran straight to my room to start packing.


	32. Chapter 32: plane

Jpov

We had to get up really early to catch our plane which I didn't like. I had packed all the crop tops and tank tops and daisy dukes I would need for Jacksonville. I was confused on how a vampire would live in Jacksonville but I guess makeup can do anything. I got up and put on my black cropped tank top and shorts and some red converse. My grandma sent the make up for the others but I found out it covered my cuts and scars so I could wear short sleeves. I did natural makeup and curled my hair than put on a black beanie that said skate chick and brought my bags to the car. We were taking my truck since it had the most space for our bags I then took Seth's bags. After waking him up I went to make a berry smoothie.

"Whos driving?"

"You are." My parents said I smiled I always listened to country music. Once everyone was in I put it on the country station and put it loud and sang along.

"There must be something in the water." I sang they all moaned. "Hey you said I got to drive so don't complain." We got to the airport in record time. My dad gave them there tickets and they took are bags except for me and my mom's purses. I had sunglasses my iPad and iPod and wallet along with my phone I also took some car magazines for Seth. We all sat in first class I grabbed my iPod and earphone and listened to more country music I handed Seth the magazine's and smiled.

"Thanks beautiful." I nodded and closed my window. About a few hours into the flight I started to get tiered so I put my head on Seth's shoulder he looked down as I looked up and smiled at me than kissed me and put his arm around me. I could hear the attendant coming as she stopped behind me at my parents. She was talking or should I say flirting directly at my dad and her thoughts were the same. I got up on my knees and turned around.

"Seriously flirting with a guy when his girl friend is right there I didn't know someone could stoop that low." I let my eyes turn black and smiled sweetly at her while my parents and Seth started laughing. She just glared at me. When she got to Seth she did the same but her thoughts were way worse.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She said -like me- she added in her head. Seth looked at me.

"Would you like anything?"

"Yeah I'd like her to stop flirting with my boyfriend and I wouldn't mind a Gatorade." My parents were laughing.

"Two lime Gatorade." She handed them to him and left.

"What was that about?" My mom asked.

"You didn't hear her thoughts about dad they were getting sexual and they got worse with Seth." I could see how mad that made her.

"Well your cute when your jealous."Seth said brushing my cheek with his thumb I rested my head back on his shoulder. And eventually fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33: Jacksonville

Jpov

All I knew was I was being carried I could hear thoughts oh guys saying how hot some girl was but I didn't know why. I opened my eyes and Seth was carrying me and my purse. I could tell we had just left the plane.

"Hey babe you can put me down now." He set me on my feet and put his arm around me and handed me my purse. -Wow look at how she walks. I'm hotter than that guy I bet I could break them up- I looked at my dad confused

-are they talking about mom?-

-no not all a few here and there but not all here flip your hair and listen- my dad replied. I did as he told me and all the guys went crazy. I looked up at seth who looked pissed off. I walked in front of him and stopped him.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"All these guys are drooling over you."

"Well I don't care about them no do I."

"No I guess you don't."

"No not I guess you know I don't." I put my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes and kissed him which made all the guys mad. My parents were standing by my grandma and there were all watching me. I grabbed Seth's hand and walked over to them.

"Mom this our daughter jaq and that's her boyfriend Seth guys this is Renee." I kinda stood there looking at my feet.

"Hi Renee." I murmured

"Oh please call me grandma." She hugged me and seth and than we left. It was 3 and I wanted to go to the mall. Once we were at her house and had our bags in the room I was determined to make Seth go to the mall with me.

"Hey grandma can I borrow the car?"

"Sure why?" She tossed me the keys

"I'm making Seth come to the mall with me." I grabbed Seth's hand and my purse and left once I got there I put on my sunglasses. I skipped in and almost every guy I passed was staring at me and all the girls were drooling over Seth since he was behind me. -maybe I should go talk to him- most the girls thought. I let one girl try but I was listening in while I got my Starbucks.

"Hey" the girl said -Seth play along I want to see how far she goes.

"Um hi"

"So what's your name" I had my Starbucks now but was waiting for the right time.

"Uh Seth."

"Hey Seth I'm Alex so do you have a girlfriend." I called seths name at walked over there -oh good she gorgeous I have no chance if she wants him- I walked over and stood in front of him

"Hey love I was just meeting people."

"Ok well can we get the shopping done 10,000 dollars its going to spend it's self also my dad called we need to get home soon." I said

"You can't possibly have 10,000$" the girl said

"Oh that's my daily limit but my sister's usually spend like 50,000 a day were filthy rich." I smiled and interlocked Seth's Hans with mine and towed him away. I went to every store and than we left. We brought all the bags in and I washed all my make up off and put on some pajama shorts and a tank top than went to go get water. I forgot who's house we were in till someone was holding my wrist out and gasped.


	34. Chapter 34: mistake

Jpov

"What have you done to yourself?" My grandma asked

"Look can we talk about this in the morning I'm tiered."

"Sure but ill make your mom punish you for this." I nodded than went up stairs crying

"What's wrong beautiful?" Seth asked

"Nothing just please hold me." I cried he nodded and I climbed into his arms while he rocked me to sleep. I woke up by my parents arguing with my grandma. I rolled over and persisted myself as close to Seth I could get and he pulled me closer. I buried my face in his chest trying to block out the sound.

"We are not punishing our daughter because on a mental illness." My dad said

"Shes going to kill herself if she keeps it up."My grandma yelled

"No she's not you don't understand there relationship she would never leave seth." My mom said.

"If you guys loose her don't say I didn't warn you." I started to cry into Seth's chest and he held me tighter. I knew everyone could hear and there thoughts were pretty much the same.

-how long has she been awake- grandma thought

-Shit I hope she didn't hear anything- mom thought

-should we go up there- dad thought. They all came up to the room but I ignored them and walked into the bathroom. After I was ready I put on a hat and went outside. After about 10 minutes I decided what to do. It was the weekend and there were a hole bunch of people my age and it was sunny.

"Hey Seth lets go down to the beach." He nodded and we went down once we got there we put down the chairs and started to relax. I noticed a few girls that look around my age tumbling I was a little more advanced but it was worth it. I got up and walked over to them

"Hi I noticed you guys were tumbling and I was wondering if I could join you?"

"Yeah totally I'm Sophia and this is Hailey and sara we are on the cheer team here."

"Oh I'm jaq and I'm on the cheer team in Washington and the dance team."

"Thats cool so if you can't do some of the stunts don't be embarrassed."

"I won't. I'll be right back." I smiled than walked to seth .

"Woohoo I made some friends now hold my sunglasses." He nodded and put them on I laughed and went back to the girls.

"Whoa he's cute is that your brother?" Hailey said

"Um no he's my boyfriend."

"Oh. Well who's the hot guy talking to him and I hope that's not his girlfriend." I turned around and my parents were talking to seth.

"Wife actually."

"Hes married how old are they?" -25 and you can say were your parents.- my parents thought

"Yeah and there 25."

"How do you know them?" Sara asked

"There my parents well my adopted parents." There jaws dropped. "Would you like to meet them. They all nodded and we walked over. "Guys this is my mom Bella and dad Edward and my boyfriend Seth. Guys this is Sophia Sara and Hailey." They said hi and we went back to tumbling I did everything perfectly and showed them some stunts I could do.

"I'm also a flyer the best on the team actually and the most flexible."

"Ok well would you like to come to tomorrow's practice?" Sophia asked

"Yeah sure."

"Ok great it's at 2 and down here on the beach also wear a sports bra it gets really hot."

"Ok see you tomorrow." I waved and went back to the house. Once I got home I took a shower and went to bed


End file.
